Beacon Legacy
by SRG Brutally Honest
Summary: The ArcAngel, The Demonic Pyr, The Hungry Fury and The Immortal Thief. Team Juniper. Known in legend as proud Heros and Fighters descending from Beacon Academy and forming The Beacon Guild. Now, Team RWBY and Team SSSN must unite them again to save the Realm. Fantasy AU.


**In The Heart Of Patch**

"Mommy I can't sleep. Can you read us a story?" The young three year old Cobalt said to her mother.

"Yeah Mom, Read us a story!" The five year old Dragonborn youngling replied. The red haired elder Cobalt giggled at her daughter's antics. She smiled and patted the bed for the two to sit in.

"Very well. Ruby, Yang, what story do you want me to read you tonight?" Summer Rose replied. She smiled even more seeing the two girls whisper in hushed tones. Finally, her brunet-red tipped pup answered.

"I wanna hear the one about the knight and the dragon!"

"What! We agreed to the one about the king and the ring!"

"Well I said I wanted to hear the one about the knight."

"Well I want to hear the one about the king!"

"Knight!"

"King!"

"Knight!"

"King!"

"Knight!"

"King!"

"Girls please let's all get along and choose a story together, ok?" Summer replied.

"Why not tell them a new story?" All three turned to face the man of the house. Taeyang was a titan of a Dragonborn. His broad shoulders and flexed muscles curled and crossed around his torso as he leaned against the door frame. His golden scales that covered his body and snout, exposed by his short sleeves, shorts and angled head, glistened and shined in the warm lantern light. His eyes shone blue with slits for pupils and showed his arched brow and cocky grin to his daughters and girlfriend. "I think it would be fun to hear something you never heard before." He walked into the room, tail swaying side to side and he sat with his Cobalt girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You of all people want to hear a story? Or do you just want to tuck ME into bed?" Summer replied with a grin. Tae only replied with a grin of his own. "Very well. Let me see here…" Summer began to think of a story to tell. One she has not told before. One that they would like. Her silver eyes lit up and smiled. "Ok everyone, gather around and let me tell you the story of Team Juniper."

"Oooo." Both girls replied while Tae rolled his eyes, already knowing the story.

"Once upon a time, the land was filled with evil. Monsters of Grimm filled the forests and rivers with their deadly presence and ruled all with a shadow grip. Then, four fighters came to the lands. One was an angel, banished from the gates of The Afterlife and sent to the real world to live his days among the mortal lands. One was a demon, sent from the plains of The Underworld to prove herself suit to rule. A giantess who was driven mad after she lost her home. And a thief, who not even death could catch. When the for first met, there world was so divided that the first thing they did was fight each other. They were almost destroyed by themselfs, if it weren't for a wise old wizard to appear before them. He told the four to ease their fighting. To call a truce and rest under the juniper tree and eat the berries that grow and drink from the stream while looking upon the sunrise. The angel and the thief complied. Finding out both enjoyed seeing the sun shine over the mountains. The giantess and the demon decided to eat the fruits and drink the water, finding joy in speaking their minds to each other. And soon all rested under the tree, laughing, singing, dancing and simply talking. Wizard returned and smiled, seeing the four now allied with each other than their enemies. The four thanked the wizard for helping them find peace and friendship amongst themselves. The wizard responded saying not everyone is at peace like themselves. Darkness ruled the land it it was up to them to save the world. The four oued the wizard a lot, and took it upon himself to show the world that if you learn to accept the differences between each other, there is nothing to fear. So the four became allies and took up a name of peace to use as there symbole. Juniper." Summer smiled, seeing both her boyfriend and eldest daughter sleeping soundly. However, her youngest daughter and fellow Cobalt Ruby was wide awake with stars in her eyes.

"Wow! What happened to them then?"

"Legend says that went on many adventures and even helped Ozpin in forming the academies and guilds around the land and personally joined Beacon Legacy." Ruby became more excited.

"Do you think I could meet one of them if I go to Beacon?" Summer laughed softly, not to wake the others up.

"Maybe sweetheart. Mabye. Now go to sleep. Your father and I are going on a mission tomorrow so we need our rest. Sweet dreams." Summer leaned in and kissed Ruby on her head, ruffling her fur. She then proceeded to do the impossible and lifted the large lizard man into the air and towen him off over her shoulder. Ruby smiled, hugging her sister for warmth and dreamed about fighting alongside the heroic Team Juniper.

 **Twelve Years Later…**

The City of Vale was impressive to say the least. Based upon the shores of The Kingdom of Vale, the capital is home to a diverse selection of races such as Elfs, Dwarfs, Cobalts, Goblins and the occasional Rakshasa. The architecture and surroundings reflect this diverse cast system. Large clay apartments housed residents and aided to create a system of 'storage' as The Council called it. Wood and straw was used to home the working families and gave room enough to race the minimal of livestock as well as vegetation. Finally, the high class lived in the spastics mansions made of marble and some even made from the finest of steels. Within the heart of the city laid the commercial market. Vendors, cafes, shops and stables all resided to give both residents and travelers the necessities needed while being able to get to anywhere else in the city. One such shop was the small, mom 'n pop store known as 'From Dust till Dawn'.

Dust was a necessity for Remnant. It served both as a currency and as a power source for Arcane usage and Mechanized machines. Dust is the physical form of Magic. It can be held in one's hand and can be left behind, stored and saved, along with being given to others. Magic itself is all around and ever existing. It holds the waters to the riverbeds, mountains to the plains and keeps the people of Remnant alive. Arcane is the term used to call the Magic energies within one's self. A reflection of one's soul. Dust can be broken down to become Arcane energy by anyone who has their soul's Arcane unlocked, however only the most experienced of Arcane users, like Magicians and Mages, can convert Arcane into Dust. Dust is found naturally and comes in many forms such as crystals, liquids and even metals, allowing coin currency to be possible. The rich and powerful of Remnant are quite literally rich and powerful, as those with high amounts of Dust, have access to high amounts of Magic, such as The Schnee royals.

The old Goblin than swept the floor owned the small Dust shop. His life was simple and never filled with harm or hectic. Outside the shop, however, was not as peaceful as one thinks. The streets of Vale were empty tonight. No shoppers or midnight strollers. Everyone knew that tomorrow, students from around the world would flood the streets to go to the highest point in Vale. Beacon Academy. Tention was in the air. Someone had to brake it. Within an ally, a cigar lit up and revealed the gagged grin and ginger hair of the notorious kingpin of Vale, Roman Torchwick. Nobel Born at birth, The Elf fell from fame and fortune to a life filled with crime. His cane whipped about as he spun it with his fingers. The white dinner jacket and black bowler hat gave the impression of business. His gang of Dwarfs and Cobalts strutted out wearing black suits and cloaks with red swords and ties. Roman entered the shop and already the old Goblin knew what they wanted and simply raised his hands up. Roman smirked and motioned his men to get moving. One of the Tall Dwarfs turned a corner in an aisle and saw...a girl.

She stood about four feet tall and wore a black corset dress with red and white layers underneath creating a skirt. Poking out of her long blood red hood was a fluffy black tail. The Dwarf could see the girl was a Cobalt from the angles in her legs, but unlike most Cobalts with either brown, black or white fur, this girl was indeed black furred, but red highlights were seen all over body, giving the impression of both being on fire as well as soaked in blood. It would have made her intimidating if not for her puppy face that was resting in a content smile as she wagged her tail and bobbed her head to the miniature mechanized music player that was was playing a record disc of some of her favorite bard group. It was upbeat in nature and gave her veins shots of adrenaline just listening. She looked no older than 15 and seemed to be looking at zines and magazines on weapons as well as celebrity fighters. The Dwarf poked her shoulder with his sword, prompting her to take her headphones off and look at the robber with a quizzical look. Her silver eyes showed confusion as the man hauled a burlap sack in front of him and motioning his sword towards it.

"Put all ya valuables in the bag and you won't get hurt, pup." He said in a tired and uninterested tone as he peered through his sun-shades at her, all in a red tint. The girl nodded.

"Alright let me just get everything from my purse." She started to reach behind her and the man was about to tell her that she could just put her whole purse in the bag, but was cut off after being jabbed in the gut with the but end of a mechinized scythe. The was thrown back a bit and had no time to catch his breath after being hit across the store into one of the many shelves, knocking him unconscious. All stopped in the store, as Roman and his men turned to look at their fallen comrade, and then at the girl. Roman groaned audibly as he rolled his eyes.

"Students. Alright boys let's deal with this one." He twirled his cane about and all of his men went into action, dropping their bags and arming themselves. When they started to hit high, she started hitting low. If there was one thing they could accurately assume about her, it was the fact she was trained to fight. One Cobalt pulled out an old fashioned flintlock pistol and aimed at her face, only for his weapon to be blasted out of his paws by an Arcane shot to the wrist. What they simply thought was an advanced and compatible scythe, as actually a hybrid weapon, using Arcane control to transform the weapon into a long rod like weapon, powered by Magic. One man was fed up about her antics and started to run full force towards her with a Arcane filled lance, but found himself embedding his weapon into a wall rather than the pup's guts, as the young Cobalt vanished into a flurry of rose petals and back around, batting the robber across the head. Roman realized he had to step in and ran up to start bridging the girl with strikes and prods from his cane. The girl ducked and dodged every attack and when Roman lunged, she swung her scythe into his armpit, stunning him, and proceeded to fling him out the shop window. As Roman staggered to get up, he felt a rush of wind as red petaled landed across his face. Moments later, a blade was at his neck. The girl gave what was supposed to be a glare, but came of to childish to pass.

"Sorry mister, but I can't let you just steal from an innocent old man like this." The young Cobalt said.

"And who is it to say that he is all that innocent. As I recall, he acquired this shop after his father killed the previous owner in a duel. His hands aren't exactly clean here and it's about time he gets his due."

"By that logic it's his father that has to pay, not him."

"Well the Goblin-scum is and has been long dead so it looks like his son will have to foot the bill. And besides, he ain't the only one paying here." Just then, a roar of a Steam Dust powered engine was heard above as a Bullhead airship glided in and began to hover above. Although the interior was dark, the silhouette of a women cloaked in a scantily red dress with burning amber eyes was seen with an outstretched hand that seemed to transform into four intertwined crimson tentacles while releasing a stream of flame. Her raven hair blew in the wind and seemed to rieth like liquid as it moved more violently. The young Cobalt barreled out of the way of the blast and spread into petals to dodge the second and third attack. By that time Roman and the remainder of his men had boarded the airship and started to aim a large mechanized canon at the girl. The Cobalt went wide eyed as a blast of Dust energy sped towards her, but imploded into an invisible shield that saved her. The girl heard scales slide across stone as she faced her savior. A slim women, whose golden blonde hair began to act violently had an outstretched hand and was aiming a wand at the airship, mainly the now non-existent projectile. She wore a black dress vest over a white blouse and a pair of glasses adorn her face A short and tattered cape was attached to her back, black on top purple on the bottom. She didn't wear pants, as her body from below her stomach was that of a snake. Her hair began to flare about, revealing every hair end to have a head of a yellow scaled serpent. The medusa scowled at the airship as it began to lift off. The women sighed as she looked around her and began to wave her wand about to fix all the carnage that littered the streets using most likely her special Arcane ability, or more simply known as a Vessel. The golden scaled medusa now glared at the Cobalt child.

"Miss Rose, I presume?" She said in a tired and angry tone. The young Cobalt, now identifying as Ruby Rose, nodded to the elder women while giving a nervous laugh. "I'm Professor Glynda Goodwitch, and you will have to come with me so we can ask you all the questions about tonight's events so you may help the authorities." Glynda then proceeded to turn around, prompting Ruby to follow with her.

 **City Of Vale Police Department**

Ruby sat nervously at the table before her. The questioning room had little to nothing inside it. The only things that stood out to her were the two chairs, table, and an angry and possibly tired Glynda Goodwitch coiled in the corner of the room. Then, a click was heard on the outside of the door as it began to open.

The man who stepped in earned a gasp from Ruby. He wore a simple pinstripe jacket and pants in dark green heues. Occupying one gloved hand was both a plate of warm cookies and a bland bates coffee cup with gear designs on the front. In the other hand was the man's cane, with a lever, knob and button one the silver handle while the rest of the stick was a standard segmented black rod. It wasn't his outfit that got the Cobalt, but his face. A plain grey skull sat on his shoulders. The only remaining flesh was that of a few grey tendons and muscles that held his neck and jaw together. Other than that, it was the face of a skeleton. Over his eyes were a pair of glasses that covered the glowing amber dots that resided in the black sockets of his face, Even though it was a skull, he still hd a mop of grey hair that was swept all about. With only bones to represent his face, he still showed of emotions, as the bare teeth curved into a surprisingly warm smile. His head was outlined by an amber aura similar to his eyes while the rest of his body was outlined in green. With the twitch of a finger, he spun the knob on his cane, causing a humming sound to be emitted as the plate and coffee cup began to float out of the man's grasp. He took his empty hand and simply pressed the button twice and the cookies floated onto the table while the door closed behind him. Ruby was not horrified by the man's face, but rather shocked because she recognized him and honored him. It was no secret that the Headmaster of Beacon Academy was a Lich, but seeing him hear, only a day off from school beginning, was a sight to see. The man sat down and brushed a hand over Ruby's weapon, now placed upon the table.

"I heard you made this yourself." Before the man even sat down, Ruby had started eating the cookies when the touched the table. She swallowed and replied.

"Yep. How do you know?" She then began to eat the cookies again. The man chuckled.

"A dusty old Harpy told me." Ruby swallowed again, this time taking in more bites.

"That's my Uncle! He's one of the teachers at Signal."

"So why are you in Vale and not in Patch?"

"Well, I was staying with my sister so she could adjust to Vale before attending your school."

"My school?"

"I mean, you are Professor Ozpin, correct? The Lich whose Headmaster at Beacon Academy as well as the leader of Beacon Legacy, the guild for graduated heros." The man, confirming his identity as Ozpin, nodded while never losing his smile.

"Silver eyes. Few people have them you know?" Ozpin said.

"My mother used to tell me that, even though she had silver eyes too." Ozpin nodded, now becoming more sullen over the memory of Summer. Glynde also began to sadden, although never showing it.

"I watched what you did tonight and I must say, you performed excellently. Your form and speed was elegant. Your mastery of your Vessel is commendable and with the knowledge it must have took to build this weapon, I say you are indeed qualified. Plus with your uncle's word of recommendation to our Combat teacher, Professor Arc, I think I know my decision." Ruby sat puzzled while Glynda seemed to sink into her coils.

"Sir, I was under the impression that Miss Goodwitch was the Combat teacher, as my uncle told me over and over again."

"Yes, this year our staff is switching up abit. Miss Peach decided to do more guild work this year and Mr. Arc volunteered to fill the staff out. However he has more experience in combat training than Glynda dose, and we decided to place her in Arcane and Magical studies, while Mr. Arc will be your Combat teacher." Ruby was even more confused by what Ozpin said.

"My Combat teacher?" Ozpin smiled once more, this time wider.

"With your skills, you have met the standards. My standards. Would you like to become a student at my school?" Ruby went blank for a second, before then shaking in her seat and squealing with the biggest, cutest puppy grin on her face.

"YES! YES! YES!..." She began to repeat over and over again. Ozpin chuckled lightly and waved her to calm down.

"Now, I have already asked for your father to send your belongings to the school and should be hear in two days, while I believe you still have clothes from your stay here?" Ruby nodded dumbly, her fur swaying abit. "Good. Now you should go to your sister and tell her the good news. You have a big day tomorrow so don't stay up to late." As Ozpin stood up and motioned for Glynda to join him, Ruby wanted to ask one of her most desired questions since her childhood.

"Headmaster, when I was younger, my mother told me the story of Team Juniper and all the adventures they went on. She told me they helped you and the other Headmasters to build the Academies and joined Beacon Legacy. I just wanted to know if I could meet one of them, or will I be able to?" She seemed nervous and embarrassed when asking. Ozpin smiled warmly while Glynda rolled her eyes and left the room.

"First off, it is true that Team Juniper did aid me in building the schools. Second,I can promise you without a doubt you will meet at least one member of the team this year, and hopefully before the year ends, you will meet all four of them as well." Ruby began to bounce about now. Not only was she going to Beacon two years early, but she was also going to meet Team Juniper! Excitement was an understatement at this point for the girl, as she left the station in search for her sister.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
